


Expensive Hotel

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: There are things Kuroo and Bokuto have always wanted Akaashi to try. He's finally ready to do them.





	Expensive Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudiaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaaa/gifts), [afterhoursfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/gifts).



> This is basically just a 7k one-shot full of reassurance, sexual exploration and gentle smut.
> 
> For Claudia (who is entirely responsible for this in the first place) and Seth ([this lovely art](http://lusethxii-art.tumblr.com/post/162631938544/crown-of-winterthorne-requested-kuroo-with-cheap) in particular inspired the setting.) Thanks for all your fic advice and friendship! ❤

Tetsurou felt his heartbeat quicken as he approached the door. He checked the number three times against Bokuto’s text message before fumbling for the hotel key they'd left for him at work.

Whatever games his lovers were playing had him intrigued and eager, even after an especially long week that left him sleeping in his office rather than commuting home for two hours of sleep. It had been worth it, the project finally finished in time for the weekend—his first break in nearly a month—but Tetsurou missed Akaashi and Bokuto. Phone calls and texts were not enough, not even close.

Inserting the key into the lock, Tetsurou turned the handle. It opened easily and he stepped inside, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the dim, red-tinted light.

His mouth went dry. “Wow…”

Akaashi smiled at him, that serene, knowing smile that Tetsurou had always loved. Dressed as he was in lacy white lingerie, cast in red light, and perched upon the bed in Bokuto’s suit-jacketed arms, that smile looked particularly wicked.

“You look… wow, I mean—” Blushing, Tetsurou cut himself off before he could ramble more. 

Bokuto grinned. “Right? See, ‘Kaashi, I told you he'd be struck stupid.”

“Dumbstruck, Koutarou,” he corrected gently. 

“Nah, I'm pretty sure I got it right the first time,” he said, running his eyes over Tetsurou’s still-frozen form. “You finally broke Tetsu’s brain.”

“Hmm. I sincerely hope not.” Akaashi held out his hand. “Tetsurou. Please?”

As if he’d refuse. Tetsurou kicked his shoes off and made sure the door was securely locked before practically racing across the floor to his lovers. He was already loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he crawled onto the bed, but Akaashi reached out to stop him, laughing.

“Slow down. We have the room all night.” He glanced back over his shoulder to Bokuto. “Don’t we?”

“I wouldn’t argue with him, Tetsu,” Bokuto shrugged. “Keiji’s in a  _ mood _ .”

Akaashi elbowed him gently in the ribs, still wearing that half-smile. Bokuto grinned and hugged him tightly. They looked good together. Tetsurou had always thought so. And they had missed him as much as he had missed them. That much was obvious and it touched him deeply.

“Yeah? What kind of a mood?” he asked. He flicked at one of the straps on Akaashi’s garters, letting a sly smile cross his own face. “I mean, I have some kind of idea, but why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking, baby?”

Akaashi untangled himself from Bokuto’s arms and stood up, cocking his hip and tilting his chin prettily. It put his long, long legs on display in a way that could only have been improved by a pair of heels. The way he played with his fingers betrayed his nerves, but he kept his expression calm. “I was thinking you two can be my sugar daddy salarymen and I can be your needy little slut.”

Tetsurou swallowed hard. Akaashi didn’t usually say things like that, so hearing it now hit him hard in the gut. And, to be honest, a little lower. Still, he managed to grin and leaned back on his hands in what he hoped was a casual way. “Oh? I’m pretty sure the average salaryman couldn’t afford to keep you.”

“Good thing neither of you are average.”

Bokuto burst out laughing and Tetsurou couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He looped an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, leaning into him.

“So what do you think?”

“I think you've been working too hard. And we’ve never been sorry when Keiji gets what he wants.”

Tetsurou couldn’t argue with that. “How long have you two been planning this?”

“Tetsu,” Akaashi chided, putting his hands on his hips and arching his back, “is that really what you’re concerned about right now?”

He had a point. They could talk later. Right now, Tetsurou had one handsome boyfriend next to him on the bed and the other standing in front of him like something out of a wet dream. Tag-teaming Akaashi with Bokuto seemed like a much better idea than figuring out just what he’d done to deserve either of them.

“You’re right,” he stood up, sliding his arms around Akaashi’s waist and swaying with him. This close, he could see that Akaashi was wearing makeup. Liner, mascara, and a brush of crimson at the edges of his lids. “I’ve got better things to worry about. Like making you scream.”

“Promises, promises.”

Tetsurou smirked and leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, even when he bit down on Akaashi’s lower lip. “Go sit on Kou’s lap, baby.”

Stretching up on his toes, Akaashi licked at his lip and hummed his assent. He stepped away and all but slithered into Bokuto’s lap, straddling his thighs and leaning back against his chest, turning his head to kiss him. He glanced at Tetsurou with a look that said he knew exactly what kind of picture they presented, then closed his eyes and moaned into Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto held him tight, shoulders straining against his suit jacket, and groaned as Akaashi writhed in his lap. Tetsurou watched with hungry eyes before kneeling down in front of them both and sliding his hands up Akaashi’s calves. The white lace was rougher than he’d expected, but he liked the sensation against his palms.

He liked it less against his lips. Akaashi mewled for him though and spread his legs a little wider so Tetsurou kept kissing his way up. He fingered the softer lace at the top and the silken bows. Akaashi gasped when he snapped the garter belts against his thighs. He did it again.

“T-Tetsurou…” he reached down to run his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair, pulling the way that they all three liked.

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Go down on me,” Akaashi breathed. He traced his thumb over Tetsurou’s lips, sliding the tip inside and moaning when Tetsurou sucked on it. “You’re so good at it, please.”

It was difficult not to say yes and give in right away. Tetsurou loved sucking cock. Loved the way he could make his lovers come apart for him with just his mouth and hands. Loved the way that he could feel so powerful or so helpless with just a shift in tone, when begging turned to orders. But Tetsurou had other ideas and, glancing up at Bokuto’s equally hungry eyes, he wanted to see how far he could push Akaashi in this game.

He drew Akaashi’s thumb from his mouth and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Don’t you think your sugar daddies should be in charge, Keiji? That is what you wanted to play, right?”

Akaashi shivered, his long lashes fluttering. “I think my sugar daddies should be grateful I’m letting them touch me at all. Don’t you want to touch me, Kuroo-san?”

The old honorific paired with that innocent tone made Tetsurou groan. Bokuto—damn him—just smothered a laugh against Akaashi’s shoulder.

He wasn’t going to lose that easily. Tetsurou spread Akaashi’s thighs wider and kissed the soft skin just above the stockings. “I think you’re in no position to give the orders.”

When Akaashi didn’t protest further, Tetsurou bit down on his thigh, sucking and leaving a red mark behind. He looked up to watch Akaashi’s face twist in pleasure-pain and muttered a curse.

“Shit, Kou…”

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” he said, sliding two fingers into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi blissful as he sucked, winding his tongue around and between them. Bokuto groaned. “Fuck... especially when it’s my dick he’s grinding on.”

Tetsurou wasn’t sure if Akaashi laughed or moaned, but it was an intoxicating sound. And it was definitely a moan he gave when Tetsurou palmed his lace-covered erection. Bokuto echoed the sound because Akaashi just ground down harder on him, rocking his hips like he was giving a bad lapdance. Tetsurou grinned and gave him a squeeze, rubbing his thumb along the side of Akaashi’s cock.

“Jesus, Tetsu, stop that,” Bokuto swatted his hands away and slid Akaashi off of his lap. He was red-faced and panting as he squeezed the sizeable bulge in his black slacks. “If I come in my pants like a goddamn teenager, you’re doing the laundry when we get home.”

Tetsurou laughed and it wasn’t the smooth, deep laugh from earlier, but a pleased cackle that made him throw his head back and his shoulders shake. He reached for Bokuto’s belt. “Let’s fix that then, yeah?”

While Tetsurou busied himself with getting Bokuto’s slacks off, Bokuto snagged Akaashi for more kisses, lying back on the bed and holding him close. His hand wandered up and down Akaashi’s ass and thigh, fingers alternately teasing and grabbing. Tetsurou tried not to watch—he wasn’t sure that he could resist the distraction—but the wet, slick sounds made him clumsy as he hurried to unbuckle Bokuto’s belt and unzip his fly. The button went skittering somewhere across the room, but Bokuto was too busy slipping his hand down Akaashi’s panties to notice.

He did notice, however, Tetsurou wrapping a hand around his cock once his slacks and boxers were gone. He definitely noticed Tetsurou slipping his tongue out over the dripping head.

“Tetsu… fuck…”

“Better?” he asked, mouthing at the side of the shaft and rolling his eyes up to look at Bokuto. His lips were kiss-swollen and his golden eyes glazed. His hair was mussed and somehow Akaashi had gotten his jacket off. His shirt was open halfway down to his belly, offering glimpses of his muscular chest. “Fuck, Kou. You look so good like this.”

“Yeah, so do you,” he reached down to swipe his thumb across Tetsurou’s lips, coming away glistening. “So does ‘Kaashi.”

Amused, Akaashi took the hint and slid to his knees next to Tetsurou. “Shall we?”

Tetsurou gave him a quick kiss that was more tongue than lips and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s make him beg for us.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Gonna… gonna be too quick for that.”

“Normally I’d take that as a challenge, babe.”

“Please don’t.” He gasped as Akaashi dipped his head down and licked a stripe up the length of him. “K-Keiji…”

Tetsurou’s name sounded just as sweet upon his lips when he gave the next lick. They took turns with him, laving their tongues over his cock like it was an ice cream cone, sucking at the head and flicking into the weeping slit until Bokuto was practically sobbing their names. 

Tetsurou had his hand on Akaashi’s lower back, slipping further down until he was squeezing his ass as they went down on Bokuto. It made Akaashi moan a little louder, made him take Bokuto further into his mouth, greedy and a little desperate himself. Tetsurou loved it. He let Akaashi take over, watched him deepthroat Bokuto, just enough to be a tease, then back off to mouth at his balls. Bokuto bucked his hips and cried out for more, gripping at the sheets.

“So sexy,” Tetsurou hummed, shifting to kneel behind Akaashi and dip his hands down the front of his panties. His cock was straining at the lace, the tip pushing out over the edge. Akaashi was shaved perfectly smooth—even the thatch of curls he usually left trimmed—and Tetsurou’s fingers glided over his bare skin. He dragged the lace down a little further, until all it was covering was his silken balls, and slowly stroked. Akaashi moaned around Bokuto’s girth and pushed his hips forward into Tetsurou’s grip. 

Tetsurou kissed his neck, licked at his pulse before gently biting down. “Make him come, baby. Make Kou scream for you and then we’ll wreck you like you want.”

It didn’t take long. Akaashi took Bokuto into his mouth again, swallowing him down until his nose pressed against his lower belly. Akaashi whined softly as Tetsurou lifted a hand to feel the muscles in his throat work. Groaned as Boktuo twisted his fingers into his hair, as he asked for  _ more, more, ‘Kaashi, please... _

“That’s it,” Tetsurou whispered against his ear, fingers playing up and down the insides of Akaashi’s thighs. “You’re both so fucking gorgeous. Swallow it all, Keiji. He’s coming just for you, so swallow it.”

He didn’t expect Akaashi to do it. He didn’t always swallow and he was likely to ignore Tetsurou just to be contrary. But then Bokuto was coming with a hoarse cry and Akaashi was choking around the length of him, throat convulsing as he tried to drink everything down. On a whim, Tetsurou darted forward to lap away the come that dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.

Bokuto pushed them both away, shuddering and caught between a gasp and a laugh as he flopped back against the bed, arms outstretched. “Enough, enough. You’ve killed me.”

“No dying until we’ve worked Keiji over,” Tetsurou smirked, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He pinned Akaashi with a heated look that drew a blush to the younger man’s face. “Oh. Oh, I like that. You never get shy on us anymore, baby.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and shoved at his shoulder before standing up, just a little wobbly, and curled up beside Bokuto on the bed. He was still hard, his cock red and almost angry looking. He slapped Bokuto’s hand away before he could touch it.

“Not yet. That's not what I...” he trailed off, sounding more embarrassed than upset.

Tetsurou tipped his head to one side, considering. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of Bokuto’s pants, along with his tie. When he spoke, crawling up onto the bed and stroking a gentle hand down Akaashi’s arm, he used his quiet, serious tone. The kind one. “Keiji. Tell us what you want, beautiful. Please?”

Akaashi hid his face against Bokuto’s shoulder, taking a shivery breath before mumbling something that neither of them could quite understand. Tetsurou arched an eyebrow at Bokuto, who just shrugged his other shoulder and stroked Akaashi’s hair.

“‘Kaashi, we didn’t hear you. We won’t laugh, I promise.”

“I’m not afraid you’ll laugh.”

“You can ask for anything,” Tetsurou reassured him. He kept caressing Akaashi’s arm, petting him like a cat. “You know that. There’s no judgement here.”

“I know.” 

They were quiet for a while, Tetsurou and Bokuto gently touching Akaashi until he felt like he could voice his request clearly. Tetsurou was a little concerned, to be honest. He hadn’t seen Akaashi so shy about something since they were still in high school. It made him wonder just how kinky of a request it was. Usually he and Bokuto were up to try just about anything, but if Akaashi thought that they might refuse—

“I... I want you to eat me out.”

“Wait, what?” Tetsurou blinked. That had been one of Akaashi’s hard nos for as long as they’d been together.

“You heard me,” he frowned, tucking himself harder against Bokuto’s side.

Bokuto smiled and turned over so that he could hug Akaashi to his chest, burying his face into his hair. “Is that all? That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Me an’ Tetsu do it all the time.”

“That’s exactly why I’m embarrassed,” Akaashi said, pulling away and sitting up. He twisted his fingers in his lap, fiddled with the lace on his stockings. Tetsurou wasn’t used to seeing him like this, so unsure and frustrated. He sure as hell didn’t like it.

Reaching out, he took Akaashi’s hand into his own and brought it up to his lips. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re allowed to change your mind about what you want or don’t want.”

“We’ll do whatever you want,” Bokuto said, also sitting up. He ran his hand up and down Akaashi’s back, kissed his shoulder. “Well, maybe not  _ whatever _ , but we’ll do this. I was scared you wanted something really weird. Like… I dunno. Clown porn or something.”

Shoulders shaking with stifled laughter, Akaashi turned to hug Bokuto tightly. “I love you, Koutarou, but sometimes your thought process worries me.”

“Yeah, me too,” he grinned, kissing his hair. “What do you say, Tetsu?”

“I think it sounds fucking delicious,” he said, wiggling his tongue at Bokuto. It made them both laugh and he hugged Akaashi too, whispering against his ear, “If you don’t like it, just tell us. We’ll stop. I promise.”

“I know,” he said, pushing them away and taking a deep breath. “I know you will. Thank you.”

“C’mon,” Bokuto said, tugging him towards the center of the bed. “Get comfy and we’ll start over. And I’ll get Tetsu naked.”

“We’ll go slow,” Tetsurou promised, getting to his feet and unbuckling his belt. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Bokuto scrambled off of the bed to shove Tetsurou’s hands away. He grabbed the buckle himself, jerking Tetsurou closer until their hips were touching. “Let me.”

Tetsurou craned his head down so that he could kiss Bokuto. He ran his hands up his arms and down his chest to land on his shirt buttons. He plucked at one. “Fair enough.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed.

They did go slow, teasing each other softly and giving Akaashi a show as they touched and kissed and finished undressing each other. Tetsurou slid the shirt off of Bokuto’s shoulders and let it drop to the floor while his hands roamed over that wonderful chest. His slacks and boxer-briefs followed and he stepped out of them. Stepped closer to Bokuto, winding long arms around his neck. Kissed him more thoroughly than he had all night.

Bokuto moaned into Tetsurou’s mouth, opening to him like he couldn’t get enough of the way Tetsurou licked at his tongue and teeth. He tangled his hands into Tetsurou’s hair, trying to keep him close. Tetsurou was only too happy to oblige. He slotted his hips against Bokuto’s, making a soft sound as his erection brushed against Bokuto’s cock. Still a little sensitive, Bokuto whined even as he rocked against Tetsurou. He wasn’t hard again—not yet—but he was getting there.

Tetsurou broke their kiss with a playful lick at Bokuto’s upper lip. “Wanna make Keiji feel good?”

“Always.”

They smiled at each other in the easy way that they’d had practically since the day they met. It had been so effortless to fall in love with Bokuto. Akaashi had been a little more difficult—not to love, but to catch. But Tetsurou had them both now. They had each other. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Probably more than he deserved.

He gave Bokuto another kiss, quick against the corner of his mouth, and together they crawled onto the bed and up to where Akaashi waited for them against the pillows. 

He was still in his lace, still utterly beautiful, but his cock had softened somewhat in his embarrassment. Tetsurou would never say it, but he was a little grateful for that. He and Bokuto were going to make Akaashi into a wrecked, writhing mess. The last thing he wanted was for their lover to come too soon. He had wanted to try rimming for years with Akaashi and he wasn’t going to waste the chance.

Together, Tetsurou and Bokuto urged Akaashi onto his stomach with gentle words and even gentler touches. All thoughts of roleplay and teasing had stopped as they slid a pillow beneath his hips and made sure he was comfortable. The blush had returned full-force to Akaashi’s cheeks, burning brighter as Tetsurou slid his panties slowly down his legs. He hid his face in the bedding when Tetsurou took the time to unclip his garters, slip the scrap of fabric off, and refasten them.

“I like these,” Tetsurou said, running his fingertips over the edge of the garter belt. “You look really sexy in straps and lace, Keiji.”

Akaashi turned his face back so that he could speak, his voice quiet but firm. It sounded more like himself. “I bought a black set too.”

“It’s silk,” Bokuto stage-whispered.

Tetsurou just bit his lip and tried not to moan.

“You wanna go first?” Bokuto asked. He ran his hand along the curve of Akaashi’s back. “Is that okay, Keiji?”

“I… I don't mind either way,” he said, fingers twisting in the bedding. “Just… no teasing. No… no dirty talk.”

“Whatever you want,” Tetsurou knelt over him to kiss his flaming cheek. “Or don't want.”

“You don't think I’m being ridiculous?”

“Keiji,” he smiled, stroking his curls away from his face, “I know we’ve done way kinkier shit together, but we want to make sure you feel comfortable.”

Akaashi visibly relaxed. “Thank you.”

“You want this though, right?” Bokuto rubbed slow circles on his lower back.

“I want to try,” he said, sitting up on his elbows so that he could look up at Bokuto’s face. His own was still red. “You know I've always thought it's really hot when you let Tetsurou do it. You… you don't whimper like that for anything else.”

“Yeah, well…” he chuckled, running a self-conscious hand through his hair, “Tetsu’s  _ really _ good at it.”

“I'll be good for you too,” Tetsurou kissed Akaashi’s shoulder. “Just tell me if it's too much.”

“So far,” he said, letting his voice go a little breathy, “it's not enough.”

“Okay,” he nodded, trailing his lips down Akaashi’s back. “Lay back down for me, baby. Just relax and let me take care of you. Is it okay if we keep talking?”

“Yes,” Akaashi answered, settling back down on his stomach. “But no bad jokes or puns, Tetsu. I mean it.”

“Promise,” he laughed, rubbing his cheek against one shoulder blade. “I guess it's okay for you to tease me, though, huh?”

“You aren't the one who's nervous.”

“Are you kidding? I apparently have a reputation to live up to!”

“If you fuck it up, I'll make up for it,” Bokuto grinned down at him.

“Oh, my god,” Akaashi hid his face again. It wasn't out of embarrassment this time. “You two are not going to get competitive over who rims better.”

Tetsurou would have worried that they'd made Akaashi angry, but he could hear his muffled giggles. They'd actually made him  _ giggle _ . 

He kissed the nape of Akaashi’s neck and nipped his earlobe. “Love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi sighed. Smiled. “I love you too. But stop stalling before my nerves come back. Please.”

Tetsurou didn't make him ask again. He skated his lips down Akaashi’s spine, hands smoothing over his hips and up to his ribs. He was careful not to tease or tickle, keeping his touch firm and reassuring instead. Every so often, he flicked his gaze up to Bokuto, who was murmuring soft things against Akaashi’s lips, smiling and petting his hair so tenderly that Tetsurou’s heart felt like breaking. He loved them both so much.

Lingering over the small of Akaashi’s back, Tetsurou kissed the dimples above the lace and stroked the outside of his thighs. He went slow, letting his hands creep higher and further towards the insides of Akaashi’s legs. It made Akaashi squirm, made him breathe heavily and bite his lip.

“It's okay,” Tetsurou reassured him. “Nothing new yet, right?”

“Right,” he nodded, but Tetsurou could see the way he twisted his fingers into the sheets.

“I need you to spread your legs for me, baby,” he said. “I'm not going to do anything yet, but I want to lay down between them. Wanna feel all this pretty lace wrapped around my back.”

Akaashi licked his lips. Smirked. His voice, however, was quiet when he teased, “I’ll try not to kick you.”

Laughing, Tetsurou settled himself on his stomach between Akaashi’s legs, his own kicked up over his back so they didn't drape uncomfortably over the foot of the bed. He rested his arms over Akaashi’s thighs, palming the swell of his ass and admiring the way he arched his back.

“You look like a kid with a really good piece of candy,” Bokuto said.

“Koutarou.”

“Sorry,” he kissed Akaashi’s frowning brow. “Tetsu looks really cute though.”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He  _ felt _ like he had a really good piece of candy. Akaashi was a feast. “Can I keep going, Keiji?”

He nodded. “Y-Yeah...”

“Okay,” he kissed one cheek. “I'll use my fingers first, just like when I open you up. I won't do anything new.”

At Akaashi’s assent, Tetsurou circled his thumbs over the silken skin of his inner thighs, working his way higher and higher. He pressed one against Akaashi’s perineum, just enough to make him moan in pleasure. With his other hand, Tetsurou massaged his ass, spreading his cheeks a little wider. He bit at the underside, just above the curve where ass met thigh, and kissed the mark he left behind. Akaashi made soft sounds for him, legs tightening around Tetsurou’s back.

“You're so beautiful,” Tetsurou said. He rubbed at the small of Akaashi’s back, slid over the lace of his garter belt, teased at his crack with his thumb. “Everything about you is beautiful, Keiji.”

He heard Bokuto echo that sentiment, heard it punctuated with a kiss. 

Tetsurou punctuated it with one of his own, just below the lace edge. It made Akaashi twitch, even though he'd allowed kisses there before. He gasped when Tetsurou’s thumb slid down the center of him, whimpered when he stopped just short of his hole. 

“Relax,” Tetsurou cooed, using gentle pressure above and below to make Akaashi squirm. “I've got you, baby.”

“Tetsu…”

“I know. It's okay.” 

He traced the pad of his thumb around Akaashi’s hole, swallowing hard as he imagined what it would be like to finally taste him. The tender skin was smooth and soft. Akaashi had always so been particular about his grooming. He’d even let Bokuto shave him as foreplay once. Tetsurou bit back a moan at the thought of them in the hotel bathroom, shaving Akaashi bare before dressing him in the lace. He thought he might ask about it later, just to sate his curiosity.

At the moment, he had other questions to answer.

“I'm going to use my tongue now, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Is that okay?”

Akaashi exhaled slowly. Nodded. “Yeah. Yes. It's okay.”

“All right,” Tetsurou hummed. He dropped kisses across smooth, rounded flesh. “All right.”

“Tell us if you don't like it or want to stop,” he heard Bokuto whisper. “It's kinda weird at first, but I promise Tetsu is so, so good.”

He smiled to himself, felt the nerves flicker again because, wow, there was no pressure to perform in  _ that _ declaration. Still, he wanted to please Akaashi, wanted to make him come apart like never before. 

“I love you,” he breathed across Akaashi’s back. It felt necessary to say, to brand it into his skin, into his very pores like a tattoo until neither of them could forget.

Akaashi reached back to bury his hand into Tetsurou’s hair, twisting to look over his shoulder. He was red-faced and beautiful. “I love you too. Both of you. Always.”

“Always,” Bokuto agreed, nuzzling Akaashi’s neck.

Warmth that had nothing to do with arousal flashed through Tetsurou, settling deep in his chest. He felt only a little ridiculous, getting sentimental while lying between his lover's legs, that upturned ass presented like a lace-trimmed gift.

Before Akaashi could accuse him of stalling again, Tetsurou settled closer, adjusted his grip. He spread Akaashi open and—mindful of the feet nestled against his kidneys—resisted the urge to thank him for the meal.

Tetsurou started small, with little swipes of his tongue along the seam of Akaashi’s ass. He felt the tension in the other man's body, felt him tremble with the effort to—to what? Bear it? Stifle a moan? A sob?

Bokuto was aware of it too. He rubbed Akaashi’s back and spoke into his ear, something that Tetsurou couldn't hear. It made Akaashi laugh though, and that was all that mattered.

Reassured, Tetsurou let his kitten licks drift lower, further than Akaashi had ever allowed before. His skin tasted clean, of salt and soap and  _ Akaashi _ . Tetsurou wanted more, wanted to be greedy, but he held back. Forced himself to go slow, asking quietly, “Okay?”

“Y-Yes…”

Tetsurou closed his eyes and spread Akaashi wider, hesitated long enough for him to refuse. When Akaashi didn't, Tetsurou swept the flat of his tongue over his hole. 

“Tetsu!”

“I've got you,” he promised, backing off. “Keiji—”

He shook his head, grasped at Bokuto beside him. “It-It’s fine. Keep going. Please…”

“He's good, babe,” Bokuto said. “Wow, the look on your face, Keiji…”

“Just kiss me, Kou.” There was no heat in Akaashi’s voice. He sounded breathless, maybe a little surprised. Still nervous too, but in a better way than before.

Tetsurou trusted Bokuto to reassure Akaashi with more kisses, more light touches and laughing words. He let his own hands stroke over Akaashi’s thighs in what he hoped was a soothing manner, waiting for him to relax again before running his lips along the inside of one leg. His hair brushed against sensitive skin and Akaashi wiggled beneath him. Instead of getting away from the tickle, it only made him look more enticing to Tetsurou, hips lifted higher and thighs spreading wider.

Smiling, Tetsurou slid his hand beneath Akaashi’s belly, grasping his cock and drawing it back between his legs. He licked the underside of it, sucked at his balls. Akaashi whined and clutched at Bokuto, crying out when Tetsurou nosed at his perineum. 

“It’s okay,” Tetsurou hummed, tonguing the fine seam of skin running up the center of Akaashi’s balls. The closer he got to Akaashi’s hole, the more his lover whimpered and twitched. “It’s okay, baby. It’s not gross. It’s not dirty. I love this. I love being able to do it to you.”

“T-Tetsurou…”

“I know. I’ve got you.” He flickered the tip of his tongue against the very edge of Akaashi’s opening. There was another flinching of muscles, but Akaashi didn’t try to pull away. There was nothing that sounded like a protest, just a low, trembling moan.

Tetsurou did it again.

“Okay?” he asked, adjusting his grip on Akaashi’s backside. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Akaashi’s voice was breathy when he answered. “I… it’s okay. Weird, but okay.”

Giving Akaashi plenty of time to change his mind if he needed to, Tetsurou kept going. He was gentle, his grip light as he held Akaashi open, his lips and tongue teasingly soft. With every quiet cry, every pant of breath, he grew bolder in his explorations. He circled his tongue around Akaashi, pressed against him like he was going to dip inside before backing off and doing it again. 

He wanted to tell Akaashi how beautiful he was, how proud he was of him, but Bokuto was doing that for him, his husky whispers sending shivers down both Akaashi and Tetsurou’s spines. When Tetsurou looked up at them, Bokuto smiled at him in that brilliant, confident way of his. It was the smile that said everything was going to be fine. Better than fine.

Breathing out a happy, content sigh, Tetsurou pulled Akaashi back towards his face. He was still tense, still a little nervous, but he mewled and rolled his hips, grinding his cock against the pillow as Tetsurou lapped at his hole. It was better than Tetsurou could have asked for.

Getting to his knees, Tetsurou urged Akaashi onto his as well. He used one hand to hold Akaashi’s cheeks apart, the other rubbing reassuringly at the small of his back. He blew cool air over spit-damp skin, smiling when Akaashi wriggled and writhed, crying out sweetly. 

“T-Tetsu!”

“Easy,” Tetsurou circled the knobs of his spine with two fingers. “Keiji, do you want me to make you come like this? I can, you know.”

Akaashi moaned, low and long, because of course he knew. He’d seen Tetsurou do it to Bokuto more than once.

“Is that a yes?” Bokuto asked. If he was disappointed that he hadn't had a turn, it didn't show. He sounded as eager as Tetsurou felt.

“Yes,” Akaashi groaned. “Yes, that’s a yes. Tetsu, please!”

Tetsurou knew better than to argue with Akaashi’s tone. Knew better than to tease him. He wasn’t sure that he had the self-restraint to draw things out anyway. He loved eating out his lovers and his own cock was achingly hard. He’d been able to ignore it out of concern for Akaashi, out of the desire to please him, but now that he’d noticed, it was all Tetsurou could think about. He wasn’t sure he’d last much longer either. 

Giving himself a squeeze and biting back a groan, Tetsurou put his mouth onto Akaashi again. God, but he  _ loved _ this…

Akaashi was nearly sobbing, overwhelmed as Tetsurou sucked and kissed at his rim, tonguing him like he'd never get tired of it. He wasn't just eating him out, he was making love to him, going slow and savoring every cry, every wiggle, every twitch of warm flesh around his probing tongue. 

With one hand, Tetsurou massaged against Akaashi’s perineum, smiling when he found just the right spot. His other hand slid down to wrap around Akaashi’s cock, but Bokuto’s hand was already there.

“Don't be so greedy, Tetsu,” he said, doing something with his fingers that made Akaashi keen.

“Sorry.” He didn't mean it and Bokuto knew it.

Bokuto snorted. “Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna owe me, babe.”

“Happy to.” Tetsurou  _ did _ mean that.

Akaashi made a displeased sound, clearly feeling neglected as they bantered. He was writhing beneath Tetsurou, caught between grinding against him or thrusting into Bokuto’s hand. He'd abandoned whatever insecurity and doubts he'd had, because he begged for more.

“Almost there, baby,” Tetsurou murmured, laving his tongue over Akaashi’s glistening, twitching hole with broad strokes. He pressed a little harder with his fingers, rubbing tight circles over soft skin. It had taken awhile to learn this trick, but Akaashi’s prostate sometimes seemed more sensitive from outside than the inside.

Tetsurou hoped he'd get to explore that hypothesis even more often now.

“Almost there, aren't you?” Bokuto whispered against Akaashi’s lips. He kept stroking him, encouraging him. “You're so pretty, Keiji. So pretty when you come. Let me see you come for us.”

Akaashi shuddered, all but wailed. “Please… please, please, don't stop, don't st—”

His voice cracked like Tetsurou had never heard before. It was quite possibly one of the sexiest sounds Akaashi had ever made, so he wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or grateful, because  _ fuck! _

Akaashi quivered and grasped around Tetsurou’s tongue, hands clawing at the bedding as he came. The arch to his back looked almost painful and yet he was still so beautiful, helplessly writhing and crying out with abandon. Tetsurou sat back on his knees to watch as Bokuto kept stroking Akaashi until he was shuddering and gasping “no more, no more…”

“I've got you,” Bokuto kissed him, letting go and petting his hip with a wet, sticky hand. “Love you, Keiji. Love you so much…”

Akaashi collapsed upon the bed with a whimper, hips bucking at the overstimulation caused by the bedding rubbing against his cock. Tetsurou stroked his back, leaned down over him to nuzzle his neck.

“It's okay, baby. Just relax. Breathe.”

“T-Tetsurou…”

“I know. You came fuckin’ buckets, baby.” He grinned, draping the length of his body on top of Akaashi’s. His erection nestled between Akaashi’s cheeks and they both moaned for different reasons. It was all Tetsurou could do to stay still. “You were perfect, Keiji. Was it good?”

“S-So… so good,” he managed, swallowing hard enough that Tetsurou could feel the movement.

Smiling with satisfaction, Tetsurou kissed the nape of his neck. He knew better than to think Akaashi would welcome a kiss on the lips before he'd washed his mouth out.

Bokuto was another story. He damn near tackled Tetsurou off of the bed, licking the taste of Akaashi out of his mouth with fervor. Laughing, Tetsurou kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, letting himself be pinned to the bed by the other’s greater weight.

“That was so fucking hot,” Bokuto growled, slotting his hips against Tetsurou’s. They both groaned deep in the back of their throats as their erections slid together, slick with precome. Bokuto gripped them in one big hand, smeared the fluid over sensitive skin with each firm stroke. “I love seeing you blissed out on giving pleasure, Tetsu. Almost as much as I like seeing you wrecked.”

“So wreck me,” he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s hair, forcing his head down for another kiss as they writhed and rocked together. 

He was already close. It wouldn't take much for Bokuto to tip him over the edge. The heat, the carefully contained strength in his athletic body. The glide of skin against skin, lip to lip, tongue to tongue, cock to cock. The quiet rasp of Bokuto’s voice, so close to Tetsurou’s ear.

“I wish you could have seen Keiji’s face,” he confided. “Next time, I wanna see him in your arms while I take him apart. I want you to see how beautiful he is when he comes on my tongue. You think he's pretty when we wreck him together? My God, Tetsu, the way you made him look… I wanna be the one to do that. And I want you to see it.”

Tetsurou swore. He wanted that too, wanted it so badly that his gut clenched at the very idea. He reached out a hand for Akaashi, finding a lace-covered calf and squeezing gently.

“If Keiji says yes.”

There was a half-aware moan from Akaashi that sounded promising. It was enough to make Tetsurou and Bokuto smile at each other in a moment of gentleness before continuing to rut together with increasingly ragged groans.

The friction between them was so good. The tightness of Bokuto’s hand, the quickness of his strokes. It was all perfect. Tetsurou threw his head back, arched beneath Bokuto even as he wrapped his arms and legs tighter around him. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto panted, mouth wet against his throat, “yeah, that’s it, babe. Come for me. C’mon…”

Neck corded, his eyes scrunched shut and his teeth bared in a half-snarl, Tetsurou came with a strangled cry. He dug his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders, heels into his ass.

“Y-You too, Kou.”

Bokuto sat back enough for Tetsurou to watch as he jacked himself quickly, head tilted and his eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. Tetsurou reached down, hissing softly between his teeth, and gripped his own cock. He milked out the last of his orgasm, watching as Bokuto came too, spilling white and creamy onto Tetsurou’s belly.

“Fuck…” Tetsurou gasped for breath, shivering one last time before letting go of his cock and pressing his shoulders against the mattress. He relaxed slowly, a pleasant ache in his body and humming in his ears. His legs fell open around Bokuto’s thighs and he draped an arm over his eyes, smiling as he reveled in the bone deep satisfaction that came with good sex.

Bokuto sat back on his heels, trailing his hand up and down Tetsurou’s thigh as he caught his breath. When Tetsurou peeked at him from beneath his forearm, he was treated to the sight of Akaashi sitting up and wrapping his arms around Bokuto from behind. He tucked his face against Bokuto’s neck, saying something quiet and sweet. They looked good together, as content and happy as Tetsurou felt.

He sat up a little awkwardly as his limbs refused to move with anything resembling grace. He cupped his hand around the back of Bokuto’s neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Kissed Akaashi on the cheek, near his ear where jaw met skull.

“Go brush your teeth, Tetsu,” Akaashi said quietly, “so you can come back and kiss me properly.”

Tetsurou grinned and did as he asked, walking on weak legs into the bathroom to clean up. He wasn't surprised to see that someone—Akaashi, most likely—had brought a neatly packed toiletry kit for him. He assumed that there were clean clothes somewhere too. It was a chest-warming feeling to know that someone, let alone two someones, loved him that much.

Bokuto joined him to clean up, affectionately squeezing the back of Tetsurou’s neck before reaching for his own toothbrush. “Keiji won't let me kiss him until I brush too.”

He smirked, bumping their hips together and spitting. He wiped at his mouth with a towel. “You expected otherwise? Kou, I'm surprised I have tonsils left after the way you kissed me.”

“Jesus!” Bokuto spat a mouthful of minty foam into the sink before he could choke on his laughter and spit. “I mean, yeah, but. Can you blame me?”

“Not a bit.” 

They were quiet for awhile. Tetsurou washed his face, disliking the way he looked red and blotchy beneath the fluorescent lighting. Hotel bathrooms were not flattering to a post-sex flush. “How's Keiji?”

Bokuto spat again and rinsed his mouth. “He's fine. I didn't… I didn't know he was going to ask for that. Do you think we should have talked it over more than we did?”

Bokuto’s concern was sweet. Tetsurou loved that about him. He soaked a washcloth with warm water and soap, pulling Bokuto towards him so he could clean him up. 

“No. You know he doesn't ask for anything lightly. Hell, you know better than me how determined he can be when he wants something. I'm happy Keiji trusts us enough to try things he wouldn't do before.”

“Me too.” When Tetsurou was done cleaning him up, Bokuto did the same for him. He had a bigger mess to deal with, since they'd both come onto Tetsurou’s stomach, but he was thorough. It was the kind of intimacy Tetsurou loved, doing these gentle things for each other. 

When Akaashi joined them too, no longer in his stockings and lace, they did the same for him even though the bathroom wasn't really big enough for all three of them. He shooed them out so that he could wash off his makeup when they started fussing too much.

They found that Akaashi had changed the red light bulbs in the lamps back to their normal white. He'd also turned down the bed and tossed the come-stained pillow onto the floor, leaving plenty of pillows left to pile up and settle into. Bokuto sat up against them, opening his arms and Tetsurou leaned against his chest, head resting back on his shoulder. When Akaashi returned, he sandwiched Bokuto in from the other side, curling into his embrace with a content sigh.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Anything for you,” Bokuto kissed his hair. “It was really okay?”

“Yes. It’s not something I'd want to do often, but I'd like to try again. With you, Koutarou.”

“Whenever you're ready.”

Akaashi nodded, reaching over to grasp Tetsurou’s arm. “It was okay for you too? Not just the rimming—I know you love that—but everything?”

“I miss you guys so much that you could have given me the most half-assed hand job and I would have loved it,” Tetsurou said. “This was really great. Exactly what I needed.”

“Good,” he smiled. “We have the room all weekend if we want it—the owner owes me a favor. And anything else we want. There’s a pool, a spa and a very nice restaurant.”

“What did you do, hide a body?” he asked. 

“No, but I may know where some are buried.” Akaashi shook his head, amused. “I saved their marketing campaign last year and averted a potential PR disaster.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Tetsurou chuckled. “I'm pretty sure you committed a murder or two of your own.”

“Mm. Not for lack of trying,” he closed his eyes. “You both took care of me then, Tetsu. Koutarou and I wanted to do the same for you.”

“We miss you,” Bokuto said, hugging him closer. “We understand why you’re working so hard and we're proud of you, but we worry too, y’know?”

“I do know. And it means a lot. I really do miss you too.  _ You _ . Not just the sex.” Shifting so that he mirrored Akaashi, arm draped over Bokuto’s torso, head on his chest, Tetsurou laced his fingers with Akaashi’s. “Although the sex was pretty fucking amazing.”

Akaashi hummed, amused and sleepy. “You certainly lived up to your reputation, Tetsu.”

Any other time, Tetsurou thought he would have smirked, said something smart-assed and confident, but because it was Akaashi, because he was already a little off-balance and emotional, all he could do was blush. He buried his face against Bokuto’s chest, laughing as they laughed with him, and thought that of all the places he could have ended up in life, this was where he wanted to be the most. It always would be.

—END—


End file.
